As is quite well known to those skilled in the art, iron ore pellets are formed from the raw material which are subsequently cured or heat treated in a furnace or kiln. A conveyor system is provided to transport these pellets from a loading area to the furnace.
One such conveyor system is comprised of several parallel strands of chain links which form a continuous vertical loop. The strands are interconnected by chain through rods which space the strands a predetermined and equal distance from each other. A plurality of grates are rotatably connected to each through rod which form the conveying surface of the conveyor. On the delivery side of the conveyor, the grates lie substantially horizontal, overlapping one another so as to form a continuous, substantially planar conveying surface on which the iron ore pellets are transported. On the return side of the conveyor, gravity causes each grate to assume a substantially vertical position. The grates are rotatably connected to the through rod by a retainer clip which is fastened to the grate. These retainer clips are disposed upwardly on the return side of the conveyor.
During the processing operation, the grates are often damaged and must be replaced. Heretofore, the grates have been replaced manually by a repairman. The repairman either unfastens or cuts the retainer clip fasteners so that the damaged grate can be removed from the through rod. The manual grate replacement process is a tedious and time-consuming operation. Because the conveyor is traveling at a fairly rapid pace, and because the manual replacement of a damaged grate is a tedious repair, it is very hazardous and most difficult, if not impossible, for a repairman to replace a damaged grate while the conveyor is in motion. Hence, the manual replacement of a damaged grate often results in a conveyor shut-down which is both inefficient and costly.
The working environment for the repairman is not only very hot, by virtue of the conveyor's proximity to the furnace, but also consists of an atmosphere contaminated with iron dust. These circumstances present a very serious health hazard to the repairman.
To alleviate the aforementioned difficulties associated with prior art technology, the present invention is comprised of an apparatus and method for mechanically replacing damaged conveyor grates which is remotely controlled. The present invention discloses a device which can mechanically remove a damaged grate and replace it with a new grate while the operator observes and directs the replacement process from an isolated control area or room. Since the present method of grate replacement is much quicker than manual replacement, the conveyor need not be stopped, thereby avoiding costly down-time.